


Seducing the Demon Hunter

by xHaruka17x



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel/Top Dean, Demon Castiel, Humor, Hunter Dean, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Deaths, Sexual Tension, Violence, dream walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: Dean is nearly the last of his demon-hunter family, his parents and siblings killed by the creatures they resolved to destroy. Alone on Halloween, the one night spirits and demons escape the Netherworld to wreak havoc on the mortal world, Dean tries to stay safe at home, protected by spells and weapons. But one spirit is waiting for him right outside his gate: Castiel, Lord of the Spirits. Castiel has visited him every year, determined to seduce him. Though Dean tries to resist his forbidden attraction to him, he vows to win him by dawn and draws him into a sensual dream world that tempts him to drop his barriers and indulge in his touch. But Dean still believes Castiel is his enemy—especially when his sister, the Lady of the Demons, Duma,  kidnaps his nephew Jack. To get him back, Dean will have to risk abandoning his defenses and trust Castiel completely…
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 14
Kudos: 107
Collections: Destiel Harlequin Holiday Cheesefest Challenge 2019





	Seducing the Demon Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Harlequin Cheese Fest Challenge 2019
> 
> MASSIVE Thank you to inflomora for that delicious art work!! Give her love and check her out here; https://www.tumblr.com/search/inflomora
> 
> Songs;  
Missile by Dorothy  
Let’s Get It On by Marvin Gaye  
I wanna know what love is by Foreigner 
> 
> Original prompt: HAL05  
Seducing the Demon Huntress  
Kerilyn is nearly the last of her demon-hunter family, her parents and siblings killed by the creatures they resolved to destroy. Alone on Halloween, the one night spirits and demons escape the Netherworld to wreak havoc on the mortal world, Kerilyn tries to stay safe at home, protected by spells and weapons. But one spirit is waiting for her right outside her gate: Arawn, Lord of the Spirits.  
Arawn has visited her every year, determined to seduce her. Though Kerilyn tries to resist her forbidden attraction to him, he vows to win her by dawn and draws her into a sensual dream world that tempts her to drop her barriers and indulge in his touch.  
But Kerilyn still believes Arawn is her enemy—especially when his brother, the Lord of the Demons, kidnaps her niece. To get her back, Kerilyn will have to risk abandoning her defenses and trust Arawn completely…

  
  
_Your sin gonna waste you lover_  
_No way it'll be alright_  
_You're fucking with the wrong wolf baby_  
_Darkness gonna break your light_  
  
  
Dean’s left wireless earbud blasted one of his favorite songs as he worked. He always only wore one so he could hear his surroundings, but there was a dance in the movements of hunting demons when you had music singing in one ear. The bullets echoed loud in the closed-off bunker as two of the demons dropped like stones. Dean turned around, quick and alert as he moved on stealthy feet towards his targets. He stepped down the halls, the red lighting adding to the danger that surrounded him as he kept his weapon aimed and ready. A shadow approached, and Dean waited for the perfect second as he saw the demon goon and shot him cleanly between the eyes, and the burning light left the body. A second ran towards him, the momentum launching the demon to spear Dean, who stepped back and slammed the goon’s head into the cement wall as Dean clocked him hard with a hammer punch to the face and then shot him point-blank, watching as its burning light left him too.  
  
  
_No prayer gonna part my thunder_  
_No words gonna change my mind_  
_You're fucking with a sickness baby_  
_Your heart is a plague on mine_  
  
  
Dean clenched his jaw. His beard itched, and his face and clothes were covered in blood, sweat, and dirt from this ongoing attack. He wasn’t sure how the hell they had gotten into this bunker nor how many they were nor what the fuck they wanted, but he would take care of them all if he had too. The sound of a door opening down the hall had Dean listening intently as the hunter moved over the dead bodies and carefully followed the curve of the building’s layout. He could hear them speaking in hushed tones; three of them. Dean inched towards the three-way marker of the halls, and as the hunter looked to his left and then to the right, Dean found that a demon was standing guard by that room. It spotted him at the exact same time he did.  
  
  
_I am a missile, I am the fire_  
_Love is destruction_  
_But this war is mine, this war is mine_  
_I am a missile, I am the fire_  
_Love is destruction_  
_But this war is mine, this war is mine_  
_I am a missile_  
  
  
Dean’s gun was out of ammo, and he knew it just from the weight of it in his hand. Thinking quickly, he used it to pistol-whip the demon that rushed at him. The demon growled as his face hit the wall, and Dean slammed his face into it repeatedly, denting the cement as his knee connected with the goon’s throat, making him choke before Dean broke his neck in one smooth movement. As the demon dropped, Dean flipped out his demon knife and stabbed that mother fucker watching its red light leave him.  
  
  
_Vengeance is a cold thing baby_  
_I'll serve it on a bed of flame_  
_Still think you're a hard one baby?_  
_We'll see when the missile rain yeah_  
_Rain yeah_  
_Rain yeah, rain_  
  
  
Dean turned around in time to grab another demon charging at him, taking a firm grip of his suit jacket and throwing him against the wall at full force, hearing the brake of bones from the punishment as he kept a tight hold of him and spun around as the third demon shot toward him as he used the goon in his hands as a shield. He threw the demon knife which hit the last demon in the center of its left eye, its burning light left him, and he dropped.  
  
  
_I am a missile, I am the fire_  
_Love is destruction_  
_But this war is mine, this war is mine_  
  
  
Dean stood for a moment, took out his earbud as his song ended, and just listened. The mixed scents of sulfur, blood, and metal swirled in the air. His sight had quickly adapted to the red light special that warned him of the demon goons invading the bunker, and yet he still didn’t know what the fuck they were after. He couldn't hear anything beyond his own breathing, and for some reason, it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Dean reached up to his Shemagh and wiped at his face and beard before reloading his gun. He wanted nothing more than a bacon cheeseburger and a shower. Dean cracked his neck as the hunter carefully moved towards the closed door the demons had been ‘protecting’ and tried the doorknob, a bit surprised to find it unlocked. Dean slowly pushed it open as he stepped inside with his gun at the ready.  
  
The room’s lighting changed into a warm red glow instead of an alarming, dangerous one, and as Dean stepped fully into the room, the song by Marvin Gaye ‘Let’s Get it On’ started to play on full blast as the door behind Dean shut closed.  
  
  
_I've been really tryin', baby_  
_Tryin' to hold back this feeling for so long_  
_And if you feel like I feel, baby_  
_Then, c'mon, oh, c'mon_  
  
_Let's get it on_  
_Ah, baby, let's get it on_  
_Let's love, baby_  
_Let's get it on, sugar_  
_Let's get it on_  
  
_We're all sensitive people_  
_With so much to give_  
_Understand me, sugar_  
_Since we've got to be here_  
_Let's live_  
_I love you_  
  
  


Dean sighed as he looked at the grand bedroom that was draped in luscious red velvet walls and a massive king-sized bed that had an elaborate headboard with erotically styled structural details in its display, the bed covered in silk and satin sheets arranged in an inviting flow with champagne and every possible type of lube imaginable on the two classically simple nightstands.

_There's nothing wrong with me_  
_Loving you, baby no no_  
_And giving yourself to me can never be wrong_  
_If the love is true, oh baby_

_Ooh don't you know how sweet and wonderful life can be ooh_  
_I'm asking you baby to get it on with me ooh ooh_  
_I ain't gonna worry_  
_I ain't gonna push, won't push you baby_  
_So c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby_  
_Stop beatin' 'round the bush, hey_

_Let's get it on_  
_Let's get it on_  
_You know…_

“Hello, Dean,” came from the scantily clad Lord of Spirits, Castiel, who was laid back on the bed against the horn-like headboard, looking like every erotic dream possible as his blue eyes regarded Dean with sheer, unbridled hunger in the most sin-filled of smiles.

Dean sighed as he growled. This was complete bullshit. “Again? Don’t you have anything better to do than to dream-walk into _MY_ fucking dreams?”

Castiel hummed and crawled towards the end of the large bed as if he were a cat, making sure to angle himself just right to show the skimpy red laced cheeky panties that displayed his perfectly perky behind in Dean’s full view as he bit his bottom lip while he watched the hunter.

“Yes. You have those annoyingly powerful spells and all that ancient warding around your humble lil’ cabin, so I have to get creative for you to pay me any attention,” Castiel purred.

Dean glared at him, pretending not to notice all of the gorgeous and unblemished skin that was on display for him as he cocked his gun, placed it into his mouth, and pulled the trigger as Castiel yelled ‘No!’.

Dean shot up on his bed as he gasped for breath. He calmed himself and took a deep breath as he shook the remains of the dream from his mind. It was ridiculously early, and if Castiel was visiting him in his dreams, it could only mean it was Halloween already. Dean stood from his bed and stepped into the shower. The cold sweat he woke up in wouldn’t do. Every fucking year that _pretty_ fucking _bastard_ would visit him. For as long as Dean could remember, Castiel would invade his dreams in the hopes of seducing him, and yeah… Dean was only a man, and Castiel was every sensual and erotic fantasy all rolled into one. He was gorgeous with sky blue eyes, wild unruly hair, and a voice that made Dean’s balls tighten every time he heard the bastard say ‘Hello Dean.’ Tanned skin all soft and enticing him to want to touch and kiss and lick every inch of his delectable body… Dean wanted to give in. Hell, for the last several years, Dean has wanted to just give in and take what was so readily offered to him, and yet, he couldn’t. Castiel was the Lord of Spirits, an enemy in the flesh. And there was also the issue with what Castiel’s sister had done to Dean’s family.

Dean was the last of a long line of Demon Hunters, and the only survivors besides himself had been his late brother Sam’s son and his nephew, Jack. Castiel, all-mighty Lord of the Spirits, wasn’t the only powerful being that was interested in the Winchester bloodline. Castiel’s sister, Duma, Lady of the Demons had kidnapped Jack and Dean had been left to try and get to him, to _her_, for the past five years since Sam’s death and Jack’s kidnapping. Every time Dean came close to finding Duma, she would disappear, and along with her, Jack.

Once showered and dressed, Dean went about his routine to check the warded perimeters and took the needed time to re-enforce the spells at every corner of his property. Being in the depths of the woods helped. Nature was a natural element against evil, and Dean felt at peace since he had found, renovated and made the secluded cabin, and the several acres surrounding it, his home. As he went about re-branding a great Oak with a banishing spell, he couldn’t stop thinking about Sam. He always did during this time of year. It had been five years since Sam had given his last breath to fight to save his son, and in the end, Jack had been taken anyway. Dean had been too late and found his brother dead and his soul vacant and no sign of Jack.

Halloween was the one night that spirits and demons were able to leave the Netherworld to cause chaos to unsuspecting humans. It was the one night where those evil sons of bitches were at full power, and every Hunter with a brain in their head knew it was a suicide mission to be out hunting during Halloween. Ever since Dean could remember, his father John and mother Mary had hammered into his and Sam’s head that Halloween was a night were you hunkered down and protected yourself at all costs. To not make yourself an easy target by letting your ego tell you you could handle the monsters out on Halloween at their full strength.

That night Sam had died had been on Halloween. That night Jack had been taken was on Halloween. That first time Castiel showed himself to Dean was on Halloween.

Castiel had started to appear during Dean and Sam’s regular hunts, always just out of reach and always watching Dean with those curious and hungry sky blue eyes. Dean could admit to himself there was an intensity between them, almost electric-like, and it had built up over the years. The sexual tension was a bitch, and it weighed heavily on Dean. The Lord of the Spirits had taken an interest in him two years before Sam’s death. The few conversations between him and Castiel had always been laced with sheer lust, and Dean had been tempted more than once to give in, to grab that nimble and agile body and bend him right over and fuck him deep and hard. But then Sam died. The carefree and flirty banter with Castiel had stopped for him, he just sought revenge until he found out who had ended his brother’s life and who had taken Jack.

Duma, Castiel’s sister.

Castiel had repeatedly stated how he hadn’t known, how he wasn’t sure what his sister wanted with Jack, but Dean never and couldn’t ever believe him.

Dean now stood at the northern edge of his property. Despite the anger in his veins, the sadness in his heart and confusion in his mind, the autumn morning was breathtaking… his surroundings smelled of leaves, and brisk winds carried the scents of Oaks and various soft tinted perfumes of flowers as the birds sang.

Dean closed his eyes and just let himself relax into the caress of the gentle breeze and took in the calming sounds of the forest around him, its animals and insects thriving and living peacefully, and it gave him a sense of serenity he could only ever find here.

He could hear the melodies from the surrounding birds, happy in the morning light, innocent and untainted by the darkness that lay beyond the safety of the forest, and Dean almost envied them. He took in a deep breath, and as he released it, there was a sudden stiffness to the forest. The birds flapped their wings and took flight away from whatever it was that had just spooked them. Dean opened his eyes to find its reason.

“I hate when you leave so quickly,” Castiel stated as Dean’s eyes focused on him. The Lord of the Spirits was perched against an Oak a few feet away from Dean’s barriers he couldn’t cross. He was dressed in tight jeans that hugged his thick thighs teasingly and an over-sized red sweater that showed one of his bare shoulders, the skin calling to Dean’s libido.

The Hunter sighed. “Yeah, well, you invading my dreams is pretty fucking annoying.”

Castiel hummed at him as he pushed away from the tree and sauntered as close as he could without triggering the sensors. The bastard was gorgeous, and Dean was pretty sure he knew it. Castiel’s dark hair swayed playfully in the cool breeze that was starting to warm up around them. The creature always smelled of fresh lavender and cloves, and it made Dean want to bury his face in his neck to drown into that delectable scent.

“I don’t know why you continue to deny what we have. We could finish what we had started that one time. I very much enjoyed you fucking my mouth-”

“Stop,” Dean growled. The first time Castiel had invaded his dreams, Dean hadn’t realized it. He had been sure it was just a fantasy dream, getting his sexual frustration out in the safety of his mind, only when Castiel had stated that he should have visited him sooner did Dean’s brain catch up to his raging hormones, so he pushed Castiel away and forced himself to wake up. Castiel had visited every Halloween since.  
  
The Lord of the Spirits was currently pouting at him, the lower plush pink bottom lip was being bitten, deliberately driving Dean nuts.

“Why are you so against this? I want to give you everything you want, especially me-”

“Stop.”

“-I know your desires, how much you want to have me, use me to your heart’s content-”

“Cas.”

“-and fuck me until I’m left wrecked and begging for more-”

“Stop, Cas.”

“-I could give you anything you want, and yet you refuse to even just talk to me.”

“You can’t give me what I want!” Dean growled, and his senses were screaming to be careful, that he was much too close to the barrier, too close to Castiel. He could practically taste those lips on his.

Castiel tilted his head as he studied him and took a step closer, now a mere inch from the magical wards and just a foot from Dean himself. Dean gritted his teeth; the monster had no right to have such an effect on him; he was beautiful, and all of Dean just wanted to have him in his arms and kiss him, and it was all just _wrong_.

“I know how you feel about me, Dean. I see it in your eyes, I see it in how you try so hard to control your body because you think I’m evil. I not-”

“Bullshit.”

A sad smile comes across Castiel's lips as his majestic blue eyes looked over Dean’s face. “I think this is the most we have ever spoken,” he stated fondly and moved his hand to reach up and touch Dean, only for his palm to lay flat against the magical wards that lit up with an amethyst hue around his hand as he left it there.

Dean watched on with a wary glare. “Yeah well, usually you’re pretty much naked and bent over trying to get me to-”

“Fuck me, yes. I want that. I want it so much. There’s just this light in you that won't let me rest that I must touch and need to have you touch me… I need you to own me, Dean,” Castiel interrupted, and to Dean’s surprise, the Lord of Spirits looked sad and longing.

“I’m a Hunter-”

“Yes, one of the last greatest Hunters.”

“-you are what I hunt-”

“You’ve had plenty of opportunities to do so, and you haven’t,” Castiel challenged with a frown.

Dean’s jaw flexed as the truth of the creature’s words felt like acid on his tongue. “You aren’t human,” he stated finally and kicked himself mentally because what the fuck, there was much more to this, and he just couldn’t seem to get his brain to fucking work, not with those big blue eyes looking at him so pleadingly. It was wearing him down.

“No, not for a long time now. But I’m not immortal either. I could make you happy. We could be happy.”

Dean closed his eyes and willed himself to get a fucking grip. Everything in him wanted to give in and just take what was offered, what he yearned for in the depths of his core that he refused to give a name to. “Where’s Jack?”

Castiel’s eyes widened in surprise and then dimmed as if he suddenly understood something.

“I’m not sure, but Duma has been keeping him close,” Castiel admitted.

“What does she want with him?” Dean asked as he fought to keep control of his tone.

Castiel retracted his hand from against the warding and turned away as he paced solemnly. “There’s this power in the Winchester bloodline-” Castiel started as Dean frowned.

“Power? We are humans-”

“Not quite. Hunter's bloodlines are chosen in the grand scheme of things. From the beginning, when the first one of a bloodline crosses over into the dark world of the Netherworld and begins to hunt evil creatures, as protectors of innocents, over time, there are ‘gifts’ given to the bloodline. They strengthen with every generation as the next ones in line become more intelligent, find new forms of weapons to use against evils, and protect themselves.” Castiel whispered into the swirling winds only for it to sound as clear and loud to Dean as if he was shouting.

The Lord of the Spirits turned to face him as his eyes implored Dean to understand and believe him. “Do you honestly believe these wards and the spell work you use for this place to be just from simple words on a page and drawing perfect sigils onto surfaces?”

Dean’s mouth opened to speak, and yet nothing came out. Magic had always been simple, easy to him. Much like the training and fighting had been. He felt strong every time like he could do anything at that moment as it filled his desires to protect and eradicate the threats.

“That color, the amethyst, it shows in all of your spell-work and sigils, does it not?” Castiel asked as he came closer to the border once more.

Fuck. Dean nodded numbly as he looked down at his hands. What the hell did that mean then? “This is why Duma took Jack?” That barely made any sense. Duma was the Lady of Demons, what the hell would she need Hunters’ powers for?

Castiel nodded.

They stayed silent for a long time, both regarded the other while battling inner thoughts.

“I may not be human, not fully, but I’m not evil, no more than you.”

Dean huffed a laugh. “Right, because ‘Lord of the Spirits’ doesn’t sound ominous at all.”

Castiel glared at him. “It’s the title that was given to me. I help the spirits go where they are meant to be. I don’t control their fates, only their paths once they die. I offer compassion and understanding in their state when they don’t know what's happened to them and what's to come. I’m not evil, Dean.”

“Alright, so you’re not evil. What is it you want from me besides all of your sexual hopes?” Dean asked. He felt tired suddenly, his bones felt hollow, and he smelled sulfur. He frowned and looked at Castiel, who was also frowning and spun around as darkness loomed near.

“I just want to make you happy-” Castiel whispered, and then he was gone and with him, the sulfur scent and the dark gloom.

Dean carefully took in his surroundings for anything that would harm him. He wasn’t sure what the hell had just happened and why Castiel had just left. Dean didn’t want to look too closely at the pang of loss he felt from Castiel’s abrupt departure and decided to focus on making sure his place was protected. There were only a few hours left until the darkness of the evening came, and the monsters came out. Dean needed to make sure he had everything he needed to hunker down and stay safe.

**######**

Dean’s brow furrowed as he turned and tossed in his bed. Something was keeping him from passing out. He wasn’t hot, he wasn’t cold, but Dean couldn’t figure out why he was only half asleep except for his lower regions starting to stir… and then he heard it.

_I gotta take a little time, a little time to think things over_  
_I better read between the lines, in case I need it when I'm older_

Dean groaned and turned his face into his pillow as the scent of lavender and cloves greeted him, and he lifted his head. The clock on his nightstand told him it was only ten at night and, therefore, still Halloween night.

_Now this mountain I must climb, feels like the world upon my shoulders_  
_Through the clouds I see love shine, it keeps me warm as life grows colder_

Dean turned as he sat up and found Castiel standing at the foot of his bed, very clearly nude and biting his lower lip as he watched Dean hungrily.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Foreigner? Really?”

_In my life there's been heartache and pain_  
_I don't know if I can face it again_  
_Can't stop now, I've traveled so far, to change this lonely life_

Castiel actually blushed, and Dean found himself observing him. While ok, yes, Foreigner was better than the Marvin Gaye song Castiel had tried earlier; it didn’t change what this was for. Still, Dean knew he wouldn’t be able to keep saying ‘no.’ Not with how just looking at Castiel made him feel, not when does blue eyes looked at him with such hope. Dean wouldn’t be able to say no forever and this, right now… he just wanted to give in and taste and feel the beautiful creature before him.

_I want to know what love is, I want you to show me_  
_I want to feel what love is, I know you can show me_

The Lord of the Spirits started to crawl up on the bed, and Dean knew he should have moved, have told him to stop, and distance himself as quickly as possible, but Dean was rooted to the spot at the sheer vulnerability that showed in Castiel’s bright blue eyes.

_In my life there's been heartache and pain_  
_I don't know if I can face it again_  
_Can't stop now, I've traveled so far, to change this lonely life_

Castiel tentatively sat on Dean’s lap as Dean watched him in awe; he was too beautiful for words which only served to remind Dean that a creature this perfect wasn’t human. And yet, Castiel was looking at him with hopeful eyes. He could see the lust there, but the un-hidden hope and desperation that swirled in those great cerulean blue depths pulled painfully at Dean’s own lonely heart.

_I want to know what love is, I want you to show me_  
_I want to feel what love is, I know you can show me_

“Please…” was whispered between them as Dean gave a slight nod, and then Castiel’s lips were on his own. The kiss started soft and teasing as Dean’s hand slid into the creature’s dark hair, angling his head for better access as he deepened the kiss. Castiel’s arms wrapped around Dean’s neck as he moaned into the kiss, completely surrendering himself to the hunter’s touches. The kiss felt consuming and was filled with hunger. Castiel panted as he pulled back from the kiss, his eyes dilated and black with arousal. His pretty face was flushed and his lips kiss bruised and Dean couldn’t stop his longing and the aching need for more.

  
  


  
  
  


Dean secured his arms around his smaller lover and smoothly flipped them, so Castiel laid beneath him. He held himself over the Lord of the Spirits and took it all in. Castiel’s hair was wild over the light bed sheets. His eyes were wide and lust-filled as the thin ring of blue made his eyes all the more otherworldly as his parted plush pink lips beckoned him forward. Dean surged forward and captured his lips as he slid off his own boxers and laid down over the creature. He ground his hips, rubbing their bare cocks against each other, and Castiel moaned. Castiel was loud and eager, and Dean was just as turned on. He buried his face in the crook of Castiel's neck and nipped and licked at the delicate skin while he continued to tease with his hips as Castiel's legs wrapped themselves around his waist.

Dean lost himself in the taste, feel, and smell of Castiel. Every touch, grasp, and caress he made as he tried to learn every inch of the beautiful male beneath him, it hit his pride every time Castiel begged and pleaded for more. Singing his name like a prayer as his eagerness and desperation filled the room every time Dean moved lower.

Castiel pressed something in his hand as he bit and licked at his devilishly sharp hip bones that proved to be a high arousal point for Dean at just the sight of them, and then he was opening the bottle Castiel had given him and dipped his fingers into the lube. Dean nuzzled his lover’s thighs watching the muscles clench and twitch as he carefully prepared him with his fingers.

Castiel threw his head back into the pillows as he bit his bottom lip as Dean scissored his two thick fingers, stretching him, getting him loose enough to accommodate his impressive cock. “Please… please,” the Lord of Spirits begged and moaned as he moved his hips, pressed down against Dean’s skilled fingers feeling as if it was too much and yet not enough at all.

Soon enough, Dean’s lips were back on Castiel’s as their kiss turned urgent and filthy open-mouthed, gasping kisses as Dean pushed into him, slowly filling him inch by thick inch until he bottomed out and Castiel cried out. Dean moved his hips and started a punishing pace that Castiel met with each roll of his hips.

Dean growled into the kiss as Castiel moaned and whimpered beneath him, desperately clawing at his broad back, needing him ever closer as Dean rocked them into bliss.

**######**

Dean woke with a start. He rubbed at his eyes tiredly, wondering what it was this time as the nightstand clock glared at him with red letters letting his know it was just past three in the morning. He looked around himself, the scent of sex still lingering in the air, yet Castiel was gone.

Suddenly the wardings of the perimeter sounded, red lights flashed, and Dean could feel the evil near. He dressed in record time and took his readied weapons with him as he exited his cabin and ran across the bridge towards where the breach in the wards was.

As he reaches a small clearing at the southwest end of his property, he spotted three figures. One was distinctively Castiel and the other two…. Dean’s heart rate picked up as he took in the young teenager that could only be Jack. The third was a woman and, no doubt, Duma.

Duma’s hand moved forward, and Castiel was thrown back against Dean’s protective wardings. Only Duma kept her brother firmly against them and it hurt Castiel, who was screaming as Dean yelled a resounding ‘No!’ that echoed through the forest as he took shots at Duma.

The Lady of Demons hissed and roared at him as she took her attention from Castiel to Dean.

“Winchester… the legendary Dean,” Duma growled as she started towards him, but he knew to stay behind the barriers; they were his best bet. She made an inhuman scream as she launched at Dean, passing through the wards in her rush, and Dean watched at the amethyst glow surrounded her and was attempting to stop her. Dean roared back in turn, refusing to let the bitch destroy his wards and bodily slammed into her. They tumbled as she punched him in the face. Dean slammed his forearm into her face as she continued to scrap and attempt to claw at him.

Duma kicked him in his side, and Dean managed to hit her squarely in the nose, blood gushing everywhere. She screamed like a banshee, and suddenly, four demons were reaching for Dean. The seasoned Hunter spun around, took aim, and watched as two of the goons’ lights when out as another grabbed him from behind. Dean snapped his head back, rendering the demon dizzy and making his grip to go lax just enough for Dean to slip out, turn and sink his demon knife into his guts. The yell of the fourth alerted him in time to duck and uppercut the goon before emptying his clip into his face.

“NO!”

Dean looked up to find Duma screaming at Castiel, who was standing in front of Jack. Jack held a blade to Castiel’s neck, and Dean had never been so shocked and confused as to what to do. “Jack!” He called out as his nephew’s hazel eyes that mirrored those of his late brother, filled with tears and confusion.

“Don’t do this, Castiel! Don’t ruin this!” Duma yelled as she came closer towards them.

Dean had no idea what the fuck was happening, only that Castiel looked as sad as Jack did. “Jack? Jack, what's happening?” Dean started as he then looked at Castiel. “Cas?”

“Dad fought to save me, but she killed him even after he begged her to take him instead.” Jack started as he trembled, yet his grip on Castiel only tightened. “But she refused! She said I would have to do since she couldn’t get the one she wanted.”

Duma snarled as she looked at Dean. “The powerful Hunter, the one and only Dean, yet I couldn’t get to you. But then Jack here ran away from dear old daddy Sam, and of course, Sam came after him on Halloween night-”

“You tricked me!” Jack cried.

“Of course I did, poor little ten-year-old Jack, so easy to manipulate, and here we are, with you all grown up at fifteen. I took care of you. Be careful what you decide to do, Jack,” Duma sneered with a menacing tone.

Dean took it all in. Duma had tricked Jack? Most likely dream walking like Castiel had done to him.

“It’s ok, Jack. You can do it, your father is waiting for you,” Castiel whispered to him as Jack cried and held on firmly to him with the blade at his neck.

“What!?” Dean questioned in disbelief. Jack was obviously alive, and Dean would do anything to save him.

Castiel closed his eyes, and then everything happened in slow motion. All at once, Dean and Duma ran towards them as Jack plunged the knife into Castiel’s chest, making him scream as both Duma and Dean yelled. A blinding light pulsed out, knocking them backwards, and Dean blacked out.

Dean had no idea how long he had been knocked out. He came to as the sun shone down from between the trees. He sat up in a rush and looked around only to see Castiel sitting but a few feet from him. “Cas?”

“Hello, Dean.”

“What the hell happened? I saw you…”

“Yes, Jack ‘killed’ me,” Castiel said as he used air quotes.

Dean looked at him incredulously as he looked all around them, but only the two of them were there.

“Where’s Jack?” Dean demanded as he watched Castiel’s eyes lower to the ground and looked utterly filled with sadness.

“Dean… Jack is dead-”

“I just saw him!”

“Yes, you did, but Jack hasn’t been human, hasn’t been _alive_ since that fateful night Duma took him.”

“What-?” The air left Dean’s lungs as Castiel looked up at him with sorrowful storm-filled blue eyes.

Castiel sighed as he rubbed at his left arm. “Do you remember the first time I visited you in your dreams?”

“Yeah… Sam and I were hunting in a small town that had signs of demonic activity…”

“Yes, at the time, Duma called many of the shots, and she had a certain control over me. She had sent me after you-”

“What!?”

“But as time went on, as I observed you from afar and saw the good you did, how you helped and protected those you loved and cared for, my own humanity started to come back, and emotions and feelings that had been dormant within me for so long rose with a vengeance. A ludicrous hope filled me that perhaps I too could be loved by you,” Castiel went on as Dean looked at him confused and wary. “Duma saw over the years that I had stopped trying to ‘get’ you for her and was working my own agenda. I was foolish and hadn’t realized that she had made other plans to try and get to you-”

“Through Jack and Sam…” Dean added as Castiel nodded sadly.

“She had grown tired of waiting, and she hadn’t realized that on that Halloween night, five years ago, you weren’t with Sam and Jack-”

“I was-” Dean had been with a lover, another Hunter just a little ways from Sam and Jack.

“Yes, you were indisposed, and even when Sam called you, Duma had been too rash in her rage and it had all been over too quickly before anything could be done.”

“You were there…” Dean stated in shock.

“I had been following you, and I had only made it to Sam and Jack a mere second before you, and I couldn't stop her. She ended Sam’s life and with it, Jack’s. Only, she wouldn’t let me take their spirits to their rightful places. I managed to get Sam but she had effectively locked Jack’s within his body and had kept him ‘growing’ as if he were still human. But it was all her insane demonic will to keep him as a mere puppet. I had foolishly believed her when she lied to me and said she had released him soon after. I hadn’t known until now that she had kept him and was still trying to harvest his Hunter power, but it failed since she had killed him so long ago,” Castiel told him as tears slid down his cheeks.

“So, now what?! I saw him stab you and that light-”

“Yes. Dean, my feelings for you are genuine. I never meant to trick you or mislead you, but I couldn’t tell you everything. I needed you to accept me, _want_ me as I was for it to work.”

“What are you saying?”

Castiel moved to his knees and made his way towards the Hunter and took his hand in his as he sat back on his haunches and smiled gently at his lover. “For the spell to work, I needed you to, at the very least, desire me in return so that my death could be my rebirth in the hopes of the life I truly yearned for after being a faithful and dutiful servant to my position for thousands of years.”

Dean watched him as Castiel took his hand and placed it against his cheek, and he sat as close as he could. “I could never bring them back, it is not within my power, but I promise you, Sam and Jack are where they should be, happy and safe.” Dean nodded his understanding, and he couldn’t deny the heaviness in his heart that lifted as he now knew Sam and Jack were happy, somewhere beyond the human comprehensive. “Dean, when Jack stabbed me, it was because I asked him to, it was the only way to complete the spell-”

“What spell, Cas?”

“The spell to turn me human.” Dean looked at him with wide, shocked eyes.

“What?”

“I wanted to be human, to be with you, given a chance and when you finally took me… I had to try.”

This was fucking hard to accept. To have someone this devoted to wanted to be with _him_ of all people… A blush colored Dean’s neck and cheeks. He wasn’t sure if he even was relationship material, but it wasn’t like he could back out now, not when Castiel was showing him this much devotion it was humbling, to say the least.

“So what will happen to Duma? And if you are human now, what will happen to the Lord of Spirits?”

“Duma is answering to a higher power now. I don’t know what her fate will be. As for my position, those same higher powers with designate a new Lord of Spirits to take over.”

“That simple, huh?”

Castiel smiled, yet his big bright blue eyes showed Dean his uncertainty and fear. “Yes, that simple,” the newly human man whispered.

“Alright then,” Dean murmured as he gently took Castiel’s face in his hands and kissed him. “Let figure this out, one step at a time,” he said against Castiel’s lips, who nodded eagerly and initiated their next kiss as the birds of the forest started their early morning songs among the winds.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU SEE ANY OF MY STORIES ON WATTPAD UNDER ANOTHER AUTHOR NAME BESIDES MY OWN (XHARUKA17X), IT IS NOT ME!. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IMMEDIATELY ABOUT THIS PERSON STEALING MY STORY. THIS HAS HAPPENED TWICE ALREADY. PLEASE COMMENT ON MY STORY OR CONTACT ME ON xharuka17x.tumblr.com. THANK YOU


End file.
